Border of Love
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Malaikat, manusia, dan iblis tidak akan pernah menyatu satu sama lain. Cinta mereka mempunyai batas. Jika melanggar batas cinta tersebut, maka hanya duka yang didapatkan. AU, pairing PrusXUKXUS. Warning inside. Wanna to RnR?


**Eka's Headnote :** Ampuni saya! Saya bukannya update fic malah bikin fic gaje kayak gini! *digebuk massa* Duh... kenapa saya malah bikin fic kayak gini? (headbang di depan laptop) Cinta segitiga antara malaikat, manusia, dan iblis? Sumpah, ini AU paling gila yang pernah saya buat. Mana agak gaje gitu lagi! (pundung dipojokan) Maaf, karena saya keseringan bikin shonen-ai. Saya mandek kalau disuruh bikin straight di Hetalia. (nangis gegulingan)

Oke, selamat menikmati... ^^

**Genre : Romance (tapi ujung-ujungnya ke angst *shoot*), Spiritual, Fantasy (of course!), and Hurt.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, pairing PrussiaXUKXUS, AmeBela, Angel!Arthur, Demon!Gilbert, shonen-ai, death chara, typo (kalau ada bilang saya), gaje (?), Tulisan miring (flashback) dsb.

* * *

**

Sayap-sayap putih mengembang dengan anggunnya. Bulu-bulu putih berterbangan dan menari-nari di udara. Tubuh malaikat-malaikat memendarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya sehingga surga yang tengah mereka tempati semakin indah dengan pantulan cahaya tersebut.

"_Aku telah menciptakan makhluk yang sempurna."_

Firman Tuhan tersebut membuat semua makhluk yang berada di sekitar surga berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menyimak firman tersebut dengan baik-baik.

Dihadapan jutaan—bahkan lebih pasang mata telah melihat sosok yang baru saja tercipta itu. Sosok sempurna dengan raga terbuat dari tanah liat. Ruh ditiupkan ke dalam raga itu. Mata milik makhluk itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris mata coklat. Kemudian tubuh makhluk tersebut bergerak.

Decak kagum serta tanda tanya bertebaran di benak semua malaikat, jin, dan iblis. Makhluk apakah yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini?

Rupanya Tuhan tahu dengan semua kemelut dalam benak makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya tersebut. Dia telah berfirman,

"_Makhluk ini kunamai manusia."

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Border of Love (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Rambut putih itu menari-nari digerakkan oleh sang angin. Sayap hitam dipunggungnya mengembang indah. Warna sayapnya senada dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia berdiri di tengah manusia yang berjalan hilir mudik. Tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

...karena ia tak kasat mata.

Mata rubi itu melemparkan pandangan ke tubuh-tubuh sempurna yang sedang berjalan di tepian trotoar. Tubuh-tubuh manusia diciptakan dengan sempurna oleh Sang Pencipta. Sayap hitamnya terkembang lebar sehingga tubuhnya terpapar langsung panasnya matahari yang menyengat. Tentu saja panas itu tidak akan menyengat dirinya karena tubuhnya terbuat dari api.

Kini hatinya diliputi bara api iri setelah melihat raga yang begitu sempurna itu berlenggang begitu bebas.

Ia tak mempunyai raga. Meskipun wajahnya sangatlah rupawan, dia tidak mempunyai raga. Padahal dulunya dialah yang menganggap dirinya yang begitu sempurna. Tentu saja, api itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan tanah, bukan?

Dokrin tersebut yang membuatnya diusir dari surga. Hatinya diselubungi oleh noda yang bernama kesombongan. Dan makhluk ciptaan yang telah diselubungi kabut kesombongan seperti dirinya tak pantas untuk tinggal di surga yang begitu suci.

Tapi ia tetap menganggap semua itu adalah salah makhluk _itu_. Makhluk yang bernama 'manusia' itu telah mengusirnya dari surga. Membuatnya terlunta-lunta saat diturunkan ke bumi.

Lebih tepatnya, memisahkannya dengan malaikat yang sudah ia kenali saat ia masih berada di surga. Makhluk keparat! Akan ia giring sebanyak-banyaknya manusia untuk menjadi pengikutnya! Biarlah mereka merasakan panasnya api abadi neraka. Setidaknya itu adalah balasan setimpal bagi mereka...

...tunggu, tadi ia bilang apa? Terpisah dari seorang MALAIKAT?

Iblis seperti dia jatuh cinta dengan malaikat? Mustahil! Bagaimana cahaya dan api bisa bersatu dan mengungkapkan rasa cinta? Oke, dirinya terlalu _awesome_ untuk mengenal cinta yang tak masuk akal seperti itu.

Perdebatan di dalam pikirannya terpecah menjadi berkeping-keping saat mendengar aksen yang dikenalnya. Sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bersayap hitam menepuk bahunya.

"Gilbert! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Francis—rekannya sesama iblis—sukses membuatnya nyaris terlonjak. Kelihatannya ia baru saja menggoda seorang manusia. Dan manusia yang digodanya sekarang telah melakukan pelecehan seksual dengan seorang gadis. Oh, ia sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku sedang melihat manusia-manusia itu," mata rubi Gilbert masih tak lepas memandangi mereka. "Menurutmu, manusia seperti apa yang _awesome_ untuk digoda?"

Mata biru Francis berkedip. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang menurut Gilbert agak... mesum?

"Tentu saja manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta, _Mon cher_..." jawab Francis. "Mereka akan lebih mudah tergoda jika mereka sudah terobsesi dengan apapun yang mereka cintai. Dengan cinta seperti itu, mereka akan mudah dijauhkan dengan Tuhan."

Gilbert hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Selama ini ia bukan pemilih tipe manusia yang mudah untuk digoda. Seringkali ia menggoda manusia untuk melakukan pencurian, perampokan, bahkan pembunuhan. Dia lebih berpengalaman untuk hal itu.

Tapi... ia tertarik dengan usul Francis tadi. Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?

* * *

Sepasang sayap putih terkembang dengan anggunnya di punggung belakangnya. Di tangan kanannya telah tergenggam sebuah pena bulu dengan tinta biru. Warna senada dengan buku tebalnya yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah jas putih yang dilapisi oleh jubah berwarna senada. Telapak kakinya dilapisi oleh sepatu dengan bulu putih berwarna senada dengan pakaian malaikatnya.

Ia berdiri di sisi kanan pemuda berkacamata itu. Mata hijaunya tak lepas menatap semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Tangannya membuka catatan dengan sebuah nama yang tertulis dengan tinta biru di halaman depan.

_Alfred F. Jones_

Kali ini, Alfred—begitu ia sering mendengar panggilan itu dari orang terdekatnya—telah melakukan satu kebaikan. Ia mencatatnya di buku birunya untuk amalan baik pemuda itu.

_Menolong orang dengan memberi sedekah._

"Wah, Arthur. Lagi-lagi kau mencatat satu amalan baik," ujar seseorang yang berada di samping kirinya. Malaikat bermata violet itu meliriknya lurus. Kacamatanya ia betulkan letaknya—padahal letak kacamatanya tadi tidak bergeser satu sentipun. "Baru saja kau mencatat semenit yang lalu."

Malaikat bernama Arthur itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Dia itu sudah berjanji untuk menjadi orang baik, Roderich." balasnya datar.

"Makanya buku catatanku sekarang hanya terisi sepertiganya saja," keluh Roderich. Ya, semenjak Alfred bertekad menjadi orang baik, Roderich jadi jarang mencatat amalan buruk pemuda itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah tiga perempat halaman. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa buku catatanku ini benar-benar penuh."

"Selamat kalau begitu," Roderich menggenggam erat buku catatan merah—catatan amal buruk—di tangan kanannya. Mata violetnya menatap Arthur, ekspresi aristokrat malaikat itu menandakan bahwa ia kagum dengan kinerja Arthur—meskipun sedikit tidak rela karena lahan kerjanya jadi berkurang.

"Terima kasih." jawab Arthur singkat.

**.**

Arthur dan Roderich ditugaskan menjadi malaikat pencatat amal baik dan buruk manusia. Sejak tangisan pertama Alfred saat dilahirkan sampai umurnya menginjak 19 tahun, Arthur dan Roderich selalu berada di sisi Alfred.

Waktu mereka bekerja, mereka selalu diganggu oleh iblis. Terkadang Arthur harus mengusir makhluk sialan itu sebelum tinta merah terukir permanen di buku catatan amalan buruk milik Roderich.

Arthur selalu mengawasi pemuda bermata biru langit itu. Mata hijaunya tak kenal lelah untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tak keruan saat mata biru langit itu memancarkan cahaya. Cahaya yang begitu lembut yang membuat malaikat seperti dirinya begitu bahagia berada di sisi Alfred.

Apa dia... jatuh cinta?

Oh, bahkan Arthur tidak pernah membaca dua kata tersebut dalam kamus malaikatnya. Ya, sejak kapan malaikat bisa jatuh cinta? Malaikat—seharusnya— tidak mempunyai nafsu.

**.**

Mata _emerald_ milik Arthur kini menatap lembut tubuh Alfred yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengagumi wajah rupawan pemuda itu saat kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya kini disingkirkan dari wajahnya. Betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan satu ini.

Senyum yang sangat langka diwajahnya kini melengkung indah di sudut bibirnya. Sayangnya Roderich tidak melihat ekspresi Arthur saat itu karena sedang pergi ke surga—untuk menyetor catatan amal buruk.

"Selamat tidur, Alfred..."

Ya, senyuman hanya untuk Alfred seorang. Manusia yang selalu membantunya dalam melaksanakan tugasnya sebaik-baiknya. Mata hijaunya kembali disibukkan dengan mengecek catatan amalan baik Alfred seharian ini.

SREK

Bunyi asing itu otomatis menegakkan telinga Arthur yang sedang mengecek ulang catatannya. Tadinya ia berpikir bunyi gemersik itu akibat ulah Roderich yang sudah pergi menyetor laporannya duluan dan masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke kamar Alfred.

Tidak, bukan dia pelakunya. Roderich sedang menyetor catatannya untuk dilaporkan kepada Sang Pemilik jiwa manusia yang sedang tertidur lelap ini. Dan biasanya ia baru kembali saat Alfred sudah bangun—sama seperti dirinya.

Mata _emerald_ Arthur terpaku pada sosok bersayap hitam yang berdiri di sudut kamar Alfred. Mata rubi itu menyala di tengah pekatnya gelap di dalam kamar Alfred ini. Sepasang alis tebal itu hampir menyatu saat melihat pemilik mata rubi itu kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau—Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Pemilik mata merah darah itu mendengus pelan, "Rupanya kau masih ingat dengan diriku yang _awesome_ ini, Arthur," sindirnya. "Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa dengan iblis sepertimu?" kedua kaki Arthur berjalan mendekati Gilbert. "Iblis yang diusir terang-terangan dari surga karena keangkuhannya tak mau bersujud dihadapan manusia dan—"

"Cukup," potong Gilbert. Mata merahnya menghujam mata hijau Arthur sesaat, kemudian beralih ke tubuh Alfred yang sedang tertidur lelap. Seringai kejam terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

Arthur menghalangi langkah Gilbert yang akan mendekati ranjang Alfred dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Mau kau apakan Alfred?" salaknya.

"Aku akan menjadikannya target godaan yang _awesome_!" jawab Gilbert tajam. Telunjuknya mengarah ke depan wajah Arthur.

"Dan kau, tidak akan bisa menghalangiku!"

Setelah berkata demikian, tubuh Gilbert menghilang dari hadapan Arthur. Dengan cepat, Arthur berdiri disamping ranjang Alfred. Mata hijaunya diliputi kecemasan. Semoga saja fisaratnya berkata salah.

* * *

Sudah seharusnya ia bisa merasakan rasa gejolak di hati. Usianya yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun sudah seharusnya mempunyai pasangan, bukan? Lagipula, bukan hal yang wajar jika pemuda tampan sepertinya tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Alfred kini menatap gadis berambut pirang coklat yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah taman kampus. Mata biru langitnya berbinar saat melihat senyum terukir manis di bibir gadis itu. Arthur mengetahui arti tatapan itu.

"Arthur, kau kenapa?"

Mata violet Roderich terperanjat melihat Arthur sedang memegangi dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata _emerald _ itu menatap nanar mata biru Alfred. Ia memang begitu menyukai pancaran lembut penuh cinta dari mata _sapphire _ itu. Begitu indah dan memukau.

...Sayangnya tatapan penuh cinta itu bukan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roderich," jawab Arthur pelan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan kanan dari dadanya lalu mengambil buku catatan amal kebaikan yang sembari tadi diletakkan di udara.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Alfred?" mata violet itu menginterogasi Arthur dengan tatapan pedangnya. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia?" desisnya dengan penekanan kata 'manusia'.

DEG

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Arthur keras. "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia?"

Ternyata ada untungnya sifat _tsundere_ yang dimilikinya. Jujur, Arthur terkejut setengah mati mendengarkan pernyataan dari rekan kerjanya itu. Mungkin ia akan terdiam lama dan diberi tambahan tatapan menginterogasi Roderich jika tidak ada sifat _tsundere_ itu.

"Jatuh cinta dengan manusia?"

Satu suara mengejutkan kedua malaikat itu. Sayap hitam mengembang dari belakang punggungnya. Seringai sinis terukir di bibir yang begitu sempurna itu.

"Gilbert," desis Arthur. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini, iblis?" tanya Roderich dingin.

Gilbert tertawa mendengar pernyataan dua malaikat dihadapannya. Mata rubinya menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

"Lucu sekali kalian. Tentu saja untuk menggoda manusia," jawab Gilbert enteng. "Sudah tugasku sebagai iblis untuk menggoda manusia."

"Tunggu—"

Terlambat, Gilbert sudah berada di samping kanan Alfred. Godaan pertama dimulai dari bisikan lembut di telinga Alfred. Entah apa yang dibisikkan iblis itu di telinga Alfred, tapi rasanya Arthur ingin sekali mencekik iblis itu.

"Iblis sialan!" umpat Arthur sambil menggenggam erat buku catatannya. Andai saja dia tidak ingat bahwa catatan tersebut menyimpan bukti amalan baik Alfred, mungkin ia sudah membelah buku itu menjadi dua.

Kedua malaikat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Gilbert melancarkan aksinya. Mereka hanya malaikat pencatat amal baik dan buruk, tentu saja tidak bisa melawan iblis untuk berhenti menggoda manusia.

Arthur hanya bisa berharap semoga Alfred tidak terpengaruh dengan bisikan Gilbert. Semoga saja catatan Roderich tidak bertambah banyak akibat pengaruh iblis berambut putih itu.

**.**

"Hei, Alfred sepertinya ingin pergi!"

Seruan Roderich membuatnya terhentak saat melihat tubuh Alfred beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Alfred menyusuri lorong gedung departemen manajemen. Fisaratnya buruknya mulai menghujam pikirannya dengan kejam. Sosok Gilbert sudah menghilang dari hadapannya semenit yang lalu.

Ah! Persetan dengan iblis berambut putih itu! Kalau sampai Alfred mengalami hal yang buruk—melakukan dosa besar, ia berjanji akan memukul kepala iblis itu dengan buku catatannya sampai berlutut padanya.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Alfred?' _

Suara hatinya menjerit penasaran. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh Roderich yang terus mempertanyakan ekspresi anehnya. Ia tak peduli apakah yang dirasakannya ini adalah hal yang wajar atau tidak.

...Ia hanya peduli pada Alfred.

"Alfred! Tunggu!"

Bodohnya kau Arthur. Tak sadarkah dirimu hanya seorang malaikat yang tak kasat mata? Ia tak mungkin mendengar suara selembut sutra milikmu. Telinga manusia takkan mungkin bisa menerima gelombang suara dari seorang malaikat.

Sekali lagi, Arthur lupa akan takdirnya sebagai malaikat.

_Garis batas cinta sudah tak nampak, berbayang cinta yang terlarang di pelupuk mata.

* * *

_

Mata _emerald_ itu masih memancarkan kegelisahan. Sudah puluhan—bahkan ratusan—kali ia melihat pemilik mata biru langit itu memandang selembar foto yang baru saja didapatnya dari hasil memotretnya bagai anak mendapatkan hadiah. Foto tersebut menampilkan gambar seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan.

...Gadis yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya di taman.

"Roderich..."

"Hm?" sahut Roderich datar. Ia nampaknya malas menanggapi sikap Arthur yang begitu _over_ terhadap Alfred. Rekan kerjanya sudah gila rupanya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana—"

"Kalau menyangkut masalah Alfred lagi, kubungkam mulutmu!"

Arthur tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara Roderich menunjukkan wajah kesal stadium akhirnya. Wajah aristokrat itu ditekuk, memajukan bibirnya, dan mempertautkan alisnya.

"Hah! Arthur Kirkland, kau sungguh tidak _awesome_!" seseorang menyindir Arthur di belakang.

Mata hijau dan violet itu menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan mata merahnya kini berada di belakang Arthur. Mata hijau itu terkejut melihat tangan yang terbuat dari api itu menyentuh pundak Arthur dengan pelan.

Dengan refleks, Arthur menyingkirkan tangan pucat itu dari pundaknya. "Mau apa kau, Gilbert?" tanyanya dingin.

Wajah rupawan Gilbert menampilkan seringai iblisnya, "Akui saja, Arthur," tangan pucat itu kembali bertengger di pundaknya. "Kau mencintai Alfred, bukan?"

"Diam kau!" bentak Arthur. Pipi putih malaikat itu mulai dihiasi semburat merah. Warna merah itu membuat sang iblis makin tertawa keras. Roderich yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau membuatku gemas," Gilbert berinisiatif mengelus pipi malaikat beralis tebal itu, namun tangan Arthur menepisnya sebelum tangan sepanas api itu menyentuh pipinya. Alis tebalnya hampir menyatu—menampakkan kemarahannya.

"Menjijikan," sinisnya. Mata _emerald_ malaikat itu menatap tajam iblis berambut putih itu."Aku sudah lelah dengan semua permainanmu. Sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

Gilbert menunjuk Alfred yang luput dari pengawasan Arthur. "Aku ingin menggodanya lagi," balasnya dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!"

"Oh, ya? Coba saja cegah aku!"

Arthur mencoba untuk menarik sayap hitam Gilbert—mencegahnya untuk menggoda Alfred, tapi iblis itu lebih cepat sampai di sisi Alfred dan mulai membisikkan godaan mutakhirnya. Arthur menghentakkan kakinya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya dan sukses mengenai kaki Roderich. Malaikat pencatat amal buruk itu menjerit kesakitan lalu refleks melempar buku catatan amal buruknya ke kepala Arthur.

Giliran malaikat pencatat amal baik itu yang menjerit kesakitan saat buku setebal kamus itu mengenai kepalanya.

* * *

Arthur tidak habis pikir, betapa cepat manusia berubah hatinya. Ia hanya berdiri menatap Alfred dan melihat catatan amal kebaikan yang berkurang dari hari ke hari. Mata hijaunya prihatin melihat manusia yang selalu diawasinya tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

Dua hari berlalu dengan tidak mulus. Alfred mulai sering mendekati anak-anak—yang menurut Arthur—berandalan agar terlihat lebih gaul di mata mahasiswa lainnya. Dengan kata lain, ia mencoba menarik perhatian gadis yang dicintainya. Arthur makin khawatir melihat Roderich makin sering mencatat di buku catatan amal buruk. Oh, semua itu gara-gara gadis bodoh itu!

...Tunggu, gadis itu punya nama. Arthur mendengarnya berkali-kali dari bibir Alfred dan menahan agar sifat tsundere tidak keluar untuk menodai citranya sebagai malaikat. Ia benar-benar dibuat patah hati dengan gadis yang sering dikumandangkan namanya oleh Alfred.

Nama gadis itu Natalia. Natalia Arlovskaya adalah gadis cantik yang populer di departemen manajemen. Gadis yang berasal dari Belarus ini telah memikat hati Alfred yang dulunya 'tertambat' oleh sosok sebagai malaikat pencatat amal baik.

...Gadis yang membuat dirinya terlupakan oleh Alfred.

* * *

_**# **_

"_Ibu?"_

"_Ya, Alfred?"_

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh menakuti Matthew?" mata azure itu memandang ibunya dengan kebingungan. Sementara kembarannya yang bernama Matthew bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya._

_Perempuan berambut pirang coklat itu mengelus rambut Alfred, "Sayang, jika kau menakut-nakuti saudaramu nanti malaikat pencatat amal baik tidak mempunyai catatan baik untukmu." katanya bijak. _

_Telinga Arthur bergetar mendengar kata 'malaikat pencatat amal baik' yang keluar dari bibir perempuan itu. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi anak umur lima tahun itu—yang tengah ia jaga bersama dengan Roderich._

_Mata biru langit Alfred masih menatap bingung ibunya. "Ibu, memangnya malaikat pencatat amal baik itu seperti apa?"_

"_Dia adalah malaikat yang rupawan," jawab ibunya. "Dia selalu membawa buku catatan biru untuk mencatat setiap amal baik Alfred."_

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"_

_Perempuan itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos dari anaknya. "Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau harus banyak berbuat kebaikan." perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Matthew lalu kembali menatap Alfred. "Ayo, minta maaf sama Matthew."_

"_Maafkan aku, Matthew," kata Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Matthew membalas uluran tangan kembarannya. Mereka berangkulan bahagia._

"_Malaikat pencatat amal baik, aku sudah minta maaf sama Matthew." lapor Alfred. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!" _

_Senyum bahagia terukir jelas di bibir Arthur. Meskipun Alfred tak bisa melihatnya, ia berharap Alfred selalu mengingatnya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melupakan kalimat terakhir dari anak yang sekarang tengah ia awasi._

_**#

* * *

**_

Pukulan di pundaknya nyaris membuatnya terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah pemukul pundaknya, seorang malaikat aristokrat berkacamata bernama Roderich Edelstein kini menatapnya tajam.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun," keluhnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau memikirkan Alfred lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" kilah Arthur. "Aku kan malaikat pencatat amal baiknya!"

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan!" jerit Roderich. Mata violetnya menatap garang rekan kerjanya. "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Alfred—"

"AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTA DENGAN ALFRED!" teriak Arthur. Ia ingin memukul Roderich, tetapi tangannya kini ditahan oleh malaikat bermata violet itu.

"Bohong! Kau tidak bisa menutupi cinta terlarangmu, Arthur!" gertak Roderich. "Sampai kapanpun, manusia dan malaikat TIDAK AKAN BISA BERSATU!" ia memberikan tekanan pada kata 'bersatu'.

"Aku tid—"

"Camkan itu!" Roderich melepas tangan Arthur dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya di sudut kamar Alfred. Setetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari bola mata hijaunya.

Bukan, ia menangis bukan karena perkataan Roderich yang memojokkannya. Ia menangis karena dirinya tidak bisa mencegah Alfred. Andai saja ia bisa dilihat oleh Alfred, ia pasti sudah mencegahnya untuk mencintai Natalia. Gadis itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk Alfred.

Ia gagal menjaga Alfred.

* * *

Gilbert memasuki kamar Alfred dengan tenang, sampai sebuah tangan mencekal lehernya. Mata rubi itu melihat kilatan marah dari mata hijau milik Arthur.

"Hei, Arthur! Ini sungguh gak _awesome_!" seru Gilbert. "Lepaskan!"

Arthur tidak mengindahkan permintaan Gilbert. "Kau apakan Alfred?" malaikat berambut pirang itu masih membiarkan tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Gilbert. Tangannya gemetar, meluapkan semua amarah yang sudah bercokol—bahkan mulai mengerak—dihatinya.

"Aku cuma menggodanya," jawab Gilbert dengan seringai jahilnya. "Wajar saja aku yang awesome ini menggodanya, aku kan iblis!"

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS ALFRED?" teriaknya. Dengan refleks, Gilbert menutup telinganya. Telinga iblis berambut putih itu nyaris tuli mendengar teriakan itu. "Dia sudah tidak datang beribadah, dia sudah berani mlembentak orang tua, bahkan merokok!" Arthur melampiaskan kemarahannya denganberteriak sepuasnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Mata rubi Gilbert menatap Arthur yang menunduk menatap lantai. Tangan yang mencengkram kerah bajunya kini terkulai di pundak Gilbert—meski kedua tangan itu masih bergetar. Ia mendengar suara memohon dari malaikat dihadapannya. Air mata mengalir di sudut mata hijau itu.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu Alfred lagi..."

Gilbert hampir terbahak mendengar pernyataan Arthur. "Jadi—kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia, hah? Dengan Alfred?"

Arthur sudah lelah mendengar tuduhan itu. Ia hanya mendengus pelan. "Terserah apa katamu," jawabnya pasrah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Gilbert. "Aku—hanya tidak ingin Alfred menderita di alam baka sana."

Tiba-tiba malaikat itu tersentak saat tangan panas milik Gilbert mendarat di pundaknya. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata rubi itu terlihat serius. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Arthur enggan melepaskan tangan iblis itu pundaknya.

"Jika Alfred tahu mana yang baik untuknya, dia pasti akan selamat," kata-kata bijak itu keluar dari mulut Gilbert. Arthur menatap mata rubi itu sekali lagi, ternyata ia tak bercanda. Belum sembuh rasa kagetnya, Gilbert menghapus air mata Arthur yang sudah meleh di pipinya. Membuat wajah putih malaikat itu brsemu merah.

Gilbert melepas kedua tangannya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Arthur. Ia menghilang dari hadapan malaikat yang masih tercengang dengan perkataan bijak Gilbert tadi. Arthur memikirkan sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Emm... ngomong-ngomong di mana Roderich? Jangan sampai ia melihat adegan tadi. Adegan yang memalukan!

* * *

Alfred bersiul riang di depan kaca. Kalau saja kaca itu bisa berbicara, mungkin ia sudah dimaki-maki oleh sang kaca yang sudah bosan melihat wajah pemuda Amerika itu.

Arthur mulai was-was melihat kelakuan Alfred. Malam Minggu, jam tujuh malam, pakaian rapi, rangkaian mawar merah, dan parfum laki-laki? Tentu ia sudah tahu apa tujuan Alfred.

Menembak Natalia.

Apa boleh buat. Memang itu adalah hal yang wajar kan?

Tapi Arthur menatap miris pemuda yang selalu diawasinya. Tadi siang, ia sudah menarik perhatian hampir seluruh anak kampus karena merokok di area kampus. Padahal Alfred tidak pernah menyentuh rokok sekalipun sampai ia mengenal Natalia.

"Merokok tidak berdosa, Arthur."

Roderich berusaha menyakinkan Arthur bahwa merokok itu tidak akan menambah catatan buruknya. Tapi, tetap saja kan merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Teman-teman Alfred semuanya adalah pencandu rokok. Belakangan ini, terdengar isu bahwa mreka memakai narkoba. Malaikat pencatat amal baik itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Alfred selanjutnya jika berani mencicipi barang haram itu.

...Kembali ke aktivitas Alfred. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Mata biru langitnya berbinar bahagia.

"Natalia akan menjadi milikku!" teriaknya di depan cermin.

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat itu, Alfred turun ke bawah. Arthur dan Roderich mengikuti derap langkah bersemangat dari Alfred. Ini momen yang mendebarkan—bagi Arthur.

Tapi... mengapa Arthur merasa ada yang kurang?

**.**

"Tumben iblis sok awesome itu tidak datang,"

Perkataan Roderich tadi membuatnya tersentak. Ia baru ingat, biasanya iblis itu datang untuk menggoda Alfred atau dirinya.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Arthur acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak mungkin memikirkannya."

Roderich percaya dengan perkataan Arthur. Padahal dalam hatinya, Arthur bertanya-tanya kenapa Gilbert tidak mendatanginya. Sepertinya, ia mulai merindukan keberadaan iblis itu—

...Coret kalimat terakhirnya, tidak mungkin malaikat merindukan iblis yang merupakan musuh besarnya. TIDAK MUNGKIN DAN TIDAK AKAN.

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit menyetir mobilnya, Alfred sampai di rumah Natalia. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Setelah sebulan memperhatikannya, mengajaknya berkencan sekali—walaupun reaksi Natalia biasa-biasa saja, dan usaha lainnya.

Kini ia siap untuk mendapatkan hati Natalia.

Alfred merapikan kemejanya. Sebelumnya, ia mengecek apakah ada yang tertinggal—dan ternyata semua sudah lengkap. Jari telunjuknya siap menekan tombol bel.

TING TONG

Pintu putih rumah itu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan kini berdiri dihadapan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Selamat malam, Natalia," sapa Alfred seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat malam," jawab Natalia singkat. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku..." Alfred mengeluarkan buket bunga mawar yang dari tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. "Aku... mencintaimu, Natalia."

Natalia hanya menaikkan alisnya saat Alfred memberikan sebuket mawar merah kepadanya. "...Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Gadis Belarusian itu menggeleng mantap, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Mata biru langit itu membelalak mendengar pernyataan gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Ke—kenapa?"

Natalia menyunggingkan senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya, "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu, Jones," jawabnya enteng. Dia tidak mau tahu bahwa perkataannya tadi telah menyayat sadis hati pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Belum sembuh syoknya, mata _azure_ itu kembali syok karena melihat satu sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Seseorang bertubuh besar itu kini berdiri di samping Natalia.

Ivan Braginski.

Seharusnya ia tak percaya dengan mulut manis pemuda bertubuh besar itu. Usahanya untuk mendapatkan Natalia sia-sia. Untuk apa selama ini ia mencoba minum bir, merokok, dan hampir mencicipi marijuana kalau saja ia tak ingat dosanya—yang sudah terisi tiga perempat di buku catatan Roderich?

Ternyata ia dijebak! Ia tak tahu bahwa Ivan adalah kakak dari Natalia. Dibantu dengan bisikan Gilbert, Ivan berhasil menjerat Alfred ke dalam lingkaran setan.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Alfred, _da_?" tanya Ivan tenang, tapi aura hitam menguar ditubuhnya. "Kau mau menembak adikku, _da_?" mata violet Ivan menatap tajam mata biru Alfred.

Mata hijau Arthur melihat sayap hitam di balik tubuh Ivan. Ia yakin, sayap hitam itu milik Gilbert. Tapi sekarang pikirannya terfokus pada Alfred. Fisarat buruk mulai menghantuinya.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk adikku, da," kata Ivan. "Kau terlalu plin-plan dan mudah terpengaruh, da..."

Mata _azure_ itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mata biru yang tadinya terlihat sayu, kini berkilat marah.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu menolakku, Natalia?" tanya Alfred dingin. Ia tak mau menatap langsung kedua orang yang tengah dibencinya itu. Menjijikkan.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat itu cukup jelas bagi Alfred. Ia berlari tanpa melihat lagi kedua kakak-beradik itu. Ia masuk ke mobilnya, lalu menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

"Alfred! Kecepatan mobilmu sudah mencapai 100 km/jam!" jerit Arthur panik. Sayang, jeritannya tidak bisa didengar oleh Alfred. Ia terus memacu mobilnya tanpa peduli itu berbahaya untuk nyawanya. Roderich—yang terbang disisi Arthur—menatap cemas jarum spedometer mobil yang terus bergerak ke kanan. Beruntung jalan yang mereka lewati cukup sepi dari lalu lalang orang. Jadi tidak ada korban tabrak lari akibat kecerobohan pemuda Amerika itu.

...Tapi memacu mobil dengan kecepatan seperti ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya!

"Aku ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini!" teriak Alfred marah. "DUNIA TIDAK ADIL!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Alfred!" sahut Arthur. Mata hijaunya menatap Roderich panik. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Dilihatnya Roderich menggelengkan kepalanya. Arthur menjambaki rambut pirangnya dengan gelisah.

**. **

Hujan lebat mengguyur jalanan dengan sempurna. Jalanan aspal yang tadinya cukup kasar menjadi sedikit licin. Terlalu berbahaya untuk mengendarai dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Sial!" teriak Alfred. Ia memukul setirnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tujuannya tak jelas, ia hanya memacu mobil sekehendak hatinya.

Sampai sebuah truk besar kini berada di depannya beberapa meter—dan siap menabraknya. Mata biru itu membelalak. Dengan panik, Alfred membanting setir ke kanan. Jalanan licin membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan moblinya.

Saat itu, Arthur melihat senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berada di samping Alfred. Tidak, tidak mungkin!

CKIT!

BRAK!

Tabrakan tak terelakkan. Mobil mercedes hitam itu ringsek menabrak pohon besar di depannya. Asap mengepul dari mesin depan mobil itu. Awan hitam pekat masih senantiasa mengguyur mobil itu dengan hujan lebatnya.

Merah darah mengalir deras dari pintu mobil yang menabrak telak pohon itu. Darah itu mengalir mengikuti aliran air. Beberapa detik kemudian mata hijau dan violet itu melihat malaikat maut yang menggandeng ruh Alfred ke atas langit.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai, wahai malaikat pencatat amalan Alfred F. Jones."

Itulah kata terakhir dari malaikat pencabut nyawa sebelum ia terbang bersama dengan ruh Alfred. Kini mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar jasad yang bersimbah darah itu.

Air mata Arthur meleleh mengaliri pipi putihnya. Roderich berinisiatif mendekati Arthur dan menenangkannya.

Belum sempat Roderich menenangkan Arthur, tiba-tiba mata hijau itu berkilat marah saat melihat sosok bersayap hitam dan pakaian hitam yang berkibar dihadapannya.

"Jadi ini rencana busukmu, Gilbert!" geram Arthur. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Gilbert dengan kuat hingga iblis itu hampir tercekik. "PUAS KAU SEKARANG?"

"H—hei! Santai sedikit!" seru Gilbert. Ia melepaskan tangan Arthur lalu terbang menjauhi malaikat itu. Beberapa meter jarak memisahkan mereka untuk mengendalikan emosi mreka masing-masing.

"Alfred meninggal! Mana bisa aku tenang?" bentak Arthur. "Ini memang rencana dirimu untuk membunuh Alfred, benar bukan Tuan iblis?"

"Art—"

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Roderich," potong Arthur dingin. "Ini urusanku dengan Gilbert!"

Mata rubi itu menatap Arthur tajam. Ia tak terima jika dirinya dituduh sebagai faktor utama Alfred meninggal. "Memang aku menggoda Alfred, tapi aku tidak berniat membunuhnya!"

"Bohong!" ketus Arthur. Mata hijaunya masih menyiratkan amarah. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau berada di rumah Natalia saat Alfred menembak Nataila?"

Mata merah itu menatap garang Arthur mendengar tuduhan itu. "Itu bukan aku! Aku sedang berada di rumah Alfred, dan tidak menemukan kau maupun Roderich!"

Mata hijau itu menatap lurus mata rubi itu. Ia mencoba mengecek mata merah darah itu. Kebohongan tidak terpancar dimatanya, berarti dia jujur.

"...Kemudian aku pergi ke sekitar rumah ini untuk menggoda orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Aku mendengar suara tabrakan dan langsung terbang ke sini."

"...Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Gilbert," sela Roderich. "Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya selain menggoda Alfred?"

Gilbert hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tidak ada sanggahan dari Arthur maupun Roderich. Bunyi hujan yang mulai mereda mengisi kekosongan dialog mereka.

Kemudian keheningan itu berakhir dengan pembubaran diri. Seseorang telah menemukan jasad Alfred dan menelepon rumah sakit.

* * *

Saat peti mati berisi tubuh kaku itu mulai ditutupi oleh tanah, mata hijau itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan air matanya. Ia menggenggam erat buku catatan amal kebaikan pemuda itu.

"Ayo, Arthur," suara Roderich membuatnya tersadar. "Kita serahkan catatan amalan Alfred kepada Tuhan."

Arthur menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya. Mata hijaunya masih sembab dan tak menampakkan binar di sudut matanya. Kelihatannya berat untuk melepas kepergian manusia yang selama 19 tahun ia dampingi dengan setia.

"Dia sudah mati. Tugas kita sudah selesai—"

"Kau pergi duluan, Roderich." potong Arthur. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Roderich memutar bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Arthur. "Untuk apa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui."

Roderich hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau saja." balasnya.

Mata Arthur berpaling saat melihat rekan kerjanya pergi ke surga terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan ia benar-benar pergi, mata _emerald_ itu menelusuri jejak iblis itu di sekeliling pemakaman.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Gilbert.

**.**

"Arthur!"

Panggilan itu membuat malaikat itu menolehkan kepalanya. Di belakangnya, iblis berambut putih itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap langsung mata hijau Arthur.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu," kata Gilbert pelan. "Aku merasa bersalah."

"Itu bukan salahmu," potong Arthur. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus Gilbert, "Mungkin sudah saatnya Alfred dipanggil oleh Tuhan."

Gilbert mulai berani menatap langsung mata lawan bicaranya. Ia melihat wajah Arthur yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kemarahan. Matanya hampir tak berkedip saat Arthur menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Arthur memegang dada kirinya. Ia memuntahkan darah segar berkali-kali. Gilbert berlari mendekati Arthur yang kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah.

"Arthur!"

Mata rubi itu membelalak saat melihat tubuh Arthur hilang keseimbangan. Gaya gravitasi bumi berpengaruh pada gerakan jatuhnya. Beruntung tubuh malaikat itu tertangkap oleh tangan Gilbert sebelum tubuhnya jatuh mencium tanah.

Arthur memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang merajam dadanya. Tubuhnya gemetar menghadapi senyuman maut yang siap menanti nyawanya.

"Gil—bert..." suara Arthur terputus-putus dan sangat pelan. Ia mencoba menggapai tangan panas itu dengan jemarinya yang bergerak lemah. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata rubi iblis itu.

"Ya, Arthur?" balas Gilbert. Ia menggenggam tangan lembut malaikat itu. Mata rubi itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis melihat malaikat yang biasa disuguhi oleh sikap jahilnya kini tak berdaya dipangkuannya.

"Aku—akan mati—"

"JANGAN PERGI, ARTHUR!" jerit Gilbert. Air matanya kini mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Arthur perlahan lalu membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut pirang malaikat itu perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Arthur menyunggingkan senyumnya—yang tak dilihat Gilbert, meski dadanya terasa makin sakit. Ia bisa merasakan harum _musk_ yang menenangkan di tubuh iblis yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Bau yang menyenangkan itu bukanlah bau yang biasa pada iblis.

"Ini hukumanku karena tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik," kata-kata lembut khas malaikat mulai keluar dari bibir Arthur—meski terdengar pelan dan sedikit terengah-engah. "Lagipula, tugasku sudah selesai."

Air mata Gilbert terus berjatuhan menetesi kepala dan sayap putih Arthur. Arthur merasakan dekapan iblis itu makin kuat. Arthur mengusap punggung Gilbert perlahan, tetapi tangis Gilbert tak kunjung reda.

"Bodoh! Tidak _awesome_!" rutuk Gilbert. "Kau harus bertahan!"

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"Karena..." tubuh Gilbert bergetar saat menatap mata hijau itu lekat-lekat. "Malaikat yang aku rindukan saat aku di buang dari surga itu kau, Arthur!"

Mata hijau Arthur membelalak mendengar pernyataan iblis itu. Ia memang mendengar desas-desus bahwa Gilbert sempat tertarik dengan satu malaikat. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa malaikat yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

Ternyata tujuan ia menggoda Alfred semata-mata untuk mendekati dirinya. Di balik sifat jahilnya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, Gilbert menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Senyum tipis tergambar di sudut bibir malaikat itu.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Gilbert seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Mata merah miliknya bertemu dengan mata hijau malaikat yang kondisinya semakin melemah.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu—Gilbert."

Senyum lembut terlukis di wajah rupawan iblis itu. Tangannya kini meraih pipi putih malaikat itu. Sentuhan itu membuat pipi putih itu dihiasi semburat merah. Semburat merah itu makin memekat ketika wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

Mata hijau itu membelalak saat Gilbert mencium lembut bibirnya. Meskipun ciuman itu hanya singkat, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bibir Gilbert terasa hangat—bukan panas seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

_Mereka tahu, cinta mereka adalah cinta yang melewati batas. Melewati batas cinta hanya akan menimbulkan duka. _

**.**

Mata hijau itu kembali terpejam. Bibirnya merintih kesakitan, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Gilbert. Ajalnya semakin dekat.

"Selamat—tinggal, Gilbert..."

Air mata kembali berderai di pipi Gilbert ketika sayap putih Arthur merontokkan bulu-bulunya dan semakin lama tubuh malaikat itu menghilang dari pangkuannya. Kembali air mata itu mengalir deras untuk mengiringi kepergiannya.

...Ia tak akan pernah kembali.

* * *

Gilbert menatap trisula yang selalu dibawanya saat menggoda manusia. Trisula itu ia tatap lekat-lekat. Mata merah itu memancarkan kebulatan tekad, keputusannya sudah pasti.

Ia mengarahkan trisula itu tepat di depan dadanya lalu menghujamkannya untuk merobek jiwanya.

CRAT!

Darah berwarna kehitaman mengalir perlahan dari tubuhnya. Lututnya mencium tanah, darah kehitaman terus mengalir hingga tanah menjadi kehitaman. Mata rubi itu memandang langit mendung yang tengah berduka. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu—"

Perkataan itu tak selesai diucapkan karena tubuhnya mulai terkulai di atas tanah. Mata rubi itu menutup untuk selamanya. Sayap hitamnya meranggas lalu tubuhnya menghilang perlahan.

...Ia telah tiada.

**.**

Tempat pemakaman itu menjadi saksi matinya tiga jiwa yang berbeda. Andai saja mereka mengenal batas cinta, tentu jiwa mereka masih ada sampai sekarang.

Namun, mereka telah menawarkan maut untuk mendatangi mereka. Demi cinta, mereka telah menawarkan kematian untuk memisahkannya dari kehidupan.

_Cinta segitiga antara manusia, malaikat, dan iblis telah selesai. Batas cinta yang mengakhirinya._

* * *

_Lima huruf untuk sebuah kata adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita hindari. Sejauh apapun kita berlari dan menutup hati kita untuk mengenal lima huruf itu, kita tak bisa melawan gejolak dan jeratannya. Hanya pengendalian gejolak nafsu yang dapat dilakukan agar lima huruf itu tidak membawa bencana empat huruf bernama dosa. Lima huruf itu adalah cinta.__**—Eka

* * *

**_

**#**

**Tamat**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's Note :** _'Istighfar, Ka! Istighfar! Tobat! Elo nulis apaan tuh! Gila banget! Idenya terlalu liar!'_

Oke, tadi itu suara yang bercokol di dalam pikiran saya. Tau gak, sebenarnya tangan saya gemetar dari tadi pas ngetik fic ini. Aduh, mental saya seakan jatuh! Udah gitu, fic ini adalah fic yang paling lama dibuatnya (sampai tiga hari)! Bener-bener gila saya! DDX Apa ini akibat saya menulis fic 'Lucifer' makanya punya ide kayak gini? *digebukin massa* Ah, tapi maso!Arthur memang indah! Ah, diriku jadi makin cinta sama Arthur! (gegulingan bahagia) *diinjek* (Ngeliat endingnya) Argh! Fail ending! (jedukin kepala ke tembok) Akhirannya bikin Gilbert mati! Gomen, saya gak punya ide yang lebih bagus untuk endingnya! DX

Kenapa Gilbert menjadi iblis? Karena menurut saya, sikap Gilbert yang terlalu narsis dan agak sombong itu adalah sikap iblis. Bener gak? #ngotot *dilempar ke jurang* Di sini saya hanya menggambarkan sosok Arthur dan Gilbert dengan sosok seperti manusia. Sekali lagi saya tekankan ini FIKSI, jadi anggap saja itu hanya khayalan saya belaka. (ngeliat genre) Itu... saya paling demen banget bikin cinta segitiga berakhir angst! Saya gak bisa nulis romance (itu aja adegan ciumannya Arthur dan Gilbert sukses bikin saya muntah!)! Ampuni saya! DX

Eh, ada berita baru! Himaruya baru saja memberikan _possible human name_ pada Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Belgium, Netherlands, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Cuba, Hong kong dan Taiwan. Cek aja di hetalia wiki bagian trivia. XD Ah, saya harus melanjutkan fic multichap saya yang tinggal setengah jalan lagi... gomen, ide saya masih mandek... #alasan *dilempar ember*

Ah, lupakan curcol author gaje diatas. Akhir kata,

Review please?

PS : Ada yang mau kolab sama saya? (pasang puppy eyes) *ditendang ke bulan*


End file.
